Bravado
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Bravado 'prompt 39'   50 words, one sentences. Go. Range from brotherly love to pure incest  warning .


I've done this before but its basically 50 Words - One Sentence sort of prompt.

I think it turned out alright (I mean, I got my YukioRin muse started, so yeah). I might continue some of the mini-prompts into an actual oneshot, just because of how well it turned out. Some of the prompts go together with one another, so lets see if you can find all of them that go together~

**Title & Summery****:** Bravado (prompt 39) 50 words, one sentences. Go. Range from brotherly love to pure incest (warning).

* * *

><p><em>01 Coma<em>

Yukio wonders when he'll wake up; when he'll see that beautiful smile of his; if he ever sees that smile of his.

_02 Warmth_

Rin notices that Yukio can't stand the cold (that's why he can endure hot weather), so when he sees his younger brother shivering, he lends him his scarf.

_03 Shadows_

Yukio has always felt as if he was in his brother's shadows – until that night came when he realized that it was always _him_ that has kept his own brother in _his_ shadows.

_04 Sunset_

"It's pretty, isn't it, Yukio?"

_05 Sunrise_

"Somehow... it looks like it's radiating around us, Nii-san,"

_06 Driven_

For the first time, Yukio's been driven to the edge;

_07 Edge_

For the first time, Yukio's slapped his own brother.

_08 Airport_

When Rin first heard his brother's acceptance at True Cross, he wondered whether or not he'll be flying there.

_09 Ancient_

"Stop bringing up ancient times, Yukio!"

_10 Window_

When Rin sits and stares outside the window, he isn't all surprised to find Yukio out there, coming back from a mission, smiling at him; he smiles back.

_11 Angel_

"Heh, I'm no angel, Yukio,"

_12 Roses_

It was odd, receiving roses from your own older brother on Valentines; nonetheless, he still took them.

_13 Innocence_

When Rin had accidentally broke his brother's favorite pair of glasses, he tried to feint innocence – it didn't work as well as he thought it would.

_14 Kingdom_

"No, Nii-san, you cannot just kill the king like that."

_15 Options_

"Stop being such a pain; it's only a game, Yukio!"

_16 Nurturing_

At nights like these, he feel much better in the arms of his small, older brother.

_17 Crest_

Where Rin would gently hold his younger brother in his arms while staring at the crest moon in the dark sky.

_18 Cactus_

"Hey, Yukio, what are you – OOWWWWW!"

_19 Passion_

The lips molded perfectly together and the silence spoke of a forbidden passion and togetherness.

_20 Picturesque_

He found himself staring at his brother laughing so hard, he looked like he was going to fall over.

_21 Dream-like_

Rin smiled, it seemed almost dream-like.

_22 Reflection_

Being twins, they were suppose to be the utter reflection of one another.

_23 Festive_

"Stop being a party-pooper, Yukio!"

_24 Pristine_

One does not simply mess up Yukio's side of the room – Okumura Rin would know so.

_25 Creation_

"N-Nii-san, what is that monstrosity?"

_26 Tapestry_

"Y-Yukio... close the curtains, already!"

_27 Grandeur_

Okumura Rin was absolutely amazing – he absolutely was.

_28 Lavish_

So much, that he just wants to lock him up and lavish him to death.

_30 Historical_

"In historical times– Nii-san, are you listening?"

_31 Mistletoe_

Even if it was Rin's idea, he didn't expect him to follow it through– it was just a mistletoe!"

_32 Mythical_

There is something so mysterious about Yukio that he feels overwhelmed by him.

_33 Longevity_

"Y-Yukio, I'm scared to live in a world without you."

_34 Romantic_

Rin wonders who is the more romantic of the two: him or Yukio?

_35 Visionary_

"Hey, where are you looking at, you pervert?"

_36 Shamrock_

"_Nii-san, I found it, the four-leaf clover!"_

_37 Wheelchair_

His heart breaks when he sees Yukio roll out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

_38 Fault_

All he can think is, _it's all his fault_.

_39 Bravado_

"Nii-san, you are the pure essence of bravado."

_40 Chocolate_

He wants to see it, the smile that Yukio'll give him for when he gives him the chocolates he made.

_41 Cloud_

Rin stretches his hands out to touch the clouds, only to have it fully grasped by another hand and greeted by a pair of glasses and a smile.

_41 Happy_

"Nii-san is the best when he's happy,"

_42 Sad_

_Nii-san isn't the best when he's sad— _Yukio aches from it.

_43 Lick_

His body shuddered as a long, slick tongue licked the underside of his neck.

_44 Hurt_

It hurts when Yukio degrades him but it hurts even more when he pulls away.

_45 Mountain_

Because there are a mountain of things he wants to say to pull him closer, not farther.

_46 Rain_

He pulls out a clear umbrella and holds it over his head— he wonders if its rain on his face, not tears.

_47 Strange_

"You were always so strange, Nii-san."

_48 Shampoo_

"Yukio, you're gonna get shampoo in my eyes!"

_49 Giggle_

Under a dare, Rin was told to act as girly as possible.

_50 Underestimate_

Yukio underestimated his ability to be in control— he quickly made due in ripping his clothes off.


End file.
